The Last Adventure
by Shinikaru Juun
Summary: A girl's life is slowly draining from her, and she regrets not being able to enjoy life. But when she wakes up in a strange world and meets strange people, what will she do? Follow her as she experiences her first, and last, adventure! RikuOC
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfiction 3! Its kind of exciting to upload it, I'm sorry if there are any errors. I'm not the best writer in the world, and I'm worried I made my characters OOC..Oh and this is an OC fic by the way~ So, thanks for at least pressing the title and coming to check out the story~ :3 My beta person is Starlight Sundae, so go check out her stories XD!**

**Yaddya yaddya yada, review, of course you don't _have_**** to. But y'know, it would be nice if you did. Anyways, I'll stop talking now, so enjoy!**

* * *

White.

The color that filled the room. It painted the walls, the drapes, the bed sheets, and everything else. The only sounds that could be heard were the distant morning songs of the birds outside the window and the beeping of the hospital equipment. But she couldn't see out the window, and she couldn't see the equipment. The only thing in her view was the ceiling above, and the only thing she could feel was the rise of her chest. Up, and down.

It was lonely.

Ten years have passed. Ten years since she ended up in this room, in this bed, hooked up to an oxygen mask and IVs; and now she was slowly dying. She knew it, she could feel it within every inch of her body, heart, and mind. There wasn't a single bit of hate within her, for the people who caused this to happen to her. Just acceptance. It had happened, she lived for ten more years, now she was dying. She did regret though, she regretted that she couldn't do more. Regretted that she couldn't see the world and experience life for real. But there wasn't much she could do, it was all out of her reach now.

The sound of footsteps entered through the door to her left. The face of a young nurse entered her limited vision. The nurse smiled, "Alright Miss Moriki! It's time for you to take your daily shots!"

Her smile faded when only expressionless eyes stared back at her. She sighed and began preparing the needles.

Why did the nurses bother pretending? She know they were afraid of her, and her eyes that seemed to tell them she hated them. She didn't hate them, not at all. They were only doing their jobs, and it made her happy that they tried. But her eyes told them otherwise, and thats what kept them from coming close. It had been years since she smiled. She remembered the last time she had smiled was when her Father had taken her to get icecream; before the accident that put her in this state.

The small pinch of pain told her the nurse had just given her the medicine. The medicine was supposed to help her, heal her. All it did though was make her sleepy and eventually she would fall asleep. No point existed in giving the medicine to her, it was just for show. To make her feel better, and make her parents feel better. Her parents, now that she thought about them, hadn't visited in over a year. She supposed they had given up, that had left this world before her. The nurses never told her anything anymore.

Before she could think more on it though, her vision began to blur. Exhaustion started setting in and soon her eyes were closed. No longer could she hear the birds, the equipment beeping, see the walls, or feel her chest rising up and down. And she slowly dissolved into a world of nothing.

* * *

The feeling of her chest rising up and down came back to her. She must be waking up, _finally._ But, why were her back and neck so sore? And the bed was so hard and uncomfortable, almost like she was lying on concrete. It had been a long time since she had felt anything other than the somewhat stiff but comfortable mattress of her hospital bed. Had they moved her or replaced the mattress with some cheap new mattress?

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She groggily looked up expecting the usual white ceiling of the hospital room; but that was not the case. She stared, shocked, at the wood ceiling above her. And rather than hearing the birds or hospital equipment, she heard what sounded like something hitting the side of a surface. A slow whooshing noise, and tiny water droplets hitting small puddles on the floor. Then she felt the subtle swaying motion; was she on a ship? A ship, like the kind of ship she had seen in magazines as a kid? That kind of ship? One that sails on water?

Then something even more amazing happened, without realizing it she had turned her head to the side in her excitement. Then she froze completely. She could move? She slowly flexed her fingers experimentally and next her toes. She tested one limb at a time, first her right arm, then her left, and finally both her legs.

How was this possible? The IVs and oxygen mask were gone as well. She then decided to do something she hadn't done in ten years. Slowly she turned her body onto its side and reached out to the floor with her arms. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, then she leaned back onto her haunches. Blinking she looked around in amazement. She was up! Well, halfway of course.

She took in the new scenery; wooden walls, ropes, hooks, and…were those _cannons_? It was just like out of one of those books her Father had read to her as a child, a book about pirates. Where _was _she?

Voices suddenly began approaching her, and panicking she rose to her feet quickly. She stumbled and almost fell to the floor. It had been years since she walked! Holding onto the wall she struggled to a hiding place behind one of the many crates lying around.

Two men walked into the room from a door on the right. One was tall, wore a red coat, a captain's hat, had curly hair, a funny moustache, and…a hook where his left hand should be? The other one was short, plump, had glasses, and a big nose. Oh gosh, were those pirates?

She quickly ducked down when the tall one, presumably the captain, sharply looked over in her direction. The plump one looked at his Captain, "Is something wrong Captain Hook?"

"No! It was nothing. I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye. Back to the matter at hand, that Maleficient! I can't believe she has the nerve to take command of _MY _ship!"

"B-but Captain, she _did_give you heartless to control...and she's the one who put together the whole scheme to capture you-know-who..."

"_I AM THE CAPTAIN!_ But no matter, even though she thinks she has control over my ship, it _is _still mine! And - "

The sharp sound of something clanking against the ground caught the pirates' attention. She had accidently bumped into a hook hanging off the side of the crate and it had fallen to the wood planks. Her eyes widened when she heard the conversation between the two men stop, and quickly scrambled over to another crate.

Captain Hook quietly crept over to where he heard the noise, "Did you hear that Smee? It seems a _rat _has scurried onto the _ship_!"

He tackled the area behind the crate, only to end up wrestling with a rope. She gasped, surprised, and Mr. Smee noticed her behind another crate, "C-c-captain! Over there!"

Quickly, and somewhat clumsily, she stood up and ran awkwardly out of the room. She was beginning to get used to the feel of her legs and she was hoping soon she'd have complete control over them.

Stumbling she grabbed onto a wall to keep herself from falling, she continued on down the hall. She noticed some stairs and crawled up them on her hands and knees. When she emerged at the top of the stairs she froze. Black _things _turned to stare at her. They had bright emotionless yellow eyes and more appeared from the floor. What _were _they? Slowly she stood up and began backing towards the wall. Looking to her right and left she could see ocean for miles around. It seemed there was nowhere to run, not that she could really 'run'.

Luckily for her though, she noticed a ladder to her right. So in an act of bravery, she grabbed a broken wood plank and whacked at the nearest black thing. They all began jumping on her, and she shook them off. There were too many of them and she felt she might be engulfed by them, but remembering how she felt…her regrets, she just knew she couldn't give up. So she hopped onto the ladder and somehow her legs decided to work with her.

"You fools! Grab the lass!" she heard Captain Hook yelling from the entrance to the lower deck where she had come up.

She made it to the top of the ladder and stumbled over to a fancy looking door. She whacked another 'shadow' away and yanked open the door and fell inside. The door shut behind her and she sighed. She froze though when she felt eyes on her back. Slowly she turned around and came face-to-face with a dark-clothed person holding a staff.

"And what do we have here?"

The look of a deer being caught in headlights flashed over her face and she scooted back into a corner in fear. Suddenly the door was opened and Captain Hook and Mr. Smee ran in.

Captain Hook looked at where the staff-wielder was looking and turned his attention to where she was, "Well. It looks like the rat has been cornered."

"Hook," the unnamed person spoke, "who is this girl?"

"Ye expect little ol' me to know? The lass is just a rat I found scurrying around below deck, behind a crate!"

The Sorceress rolled her eyes, "Interesting how a girl got onto a ship that's been miles out to sea for weeks."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"C-captain if I may," Mr. Smee spoke up, "we could always ask her?"

Captain Hook paused and looked at her and back to the unnamed person, "What a brilliant idea Smee! What do you say Maleficent?"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes and looked at her, the question in her eyes.

She hesitated and looked from the Captain, to Maleficent. She hadn't talked in years but..."Why would I tell you, old hag!" She stuck out her tongue.

Mr. Smee gasped and a sharp looked passed over Maleficent's face and suddenly the gem on her staff began glowing.

Terrified, she stood up and backed out of the corner and hit another wall, when she looked over she saw a girl with red hair laying on her back with her eyes opened. But, it was like she wasn't actually there. Mesmerized by the dimmed over look in the girl's eyes she forgot about the angry sorceress in front of her and reached over to touch the red-headed girl, but before she could a small spark erupted between her finger and the girl's arm when she finally got close. Pulling hand away she blinked. "Eh?"

_Hello?_

Surprised she jumped, 'Who are you?'

A giggle, _Well, who are you?_

'Um, my name is Moriki Kei.'

_Ah, it's nice to meet you Kei! My name is Kairi. I'm not sure where I am though, just a second ago I couldn't even hear you, and for some reason I'm floating in a black abyss. I don't know what happened..._

Kei's motherly side took over, 'Don't be scared! You can hear me now, right? So you aren't alone now! And maybe I can help you. By chance do you have red hair?'

_Thank you, and yes! How did you know?_

'Well I think I'm looking at your body right now, but it's almost like it doesn't have a soul or heart. Your eyes are very dim and you're just staring off into nothingness.'

_What happened? Sora, Riku, and I were going to leave the island on the raft, the next thing I know I end up here..,_ The voice trailed off in wonder."Don't worry, I'll definitely get you out of there!" It took Kei a moment to realize she had said that out loud. Blinking she looked back up at the three in front of her. They had stopped and observed her.

The one called Maleficent smiled at her, "Well, maybe you _are_worth keeping after all."

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee just looked over at Maleficent confused, "What're ye sayin'?"

She glared at them, "Fools! She can obviously communicate with the girl named Kairi, now get out of my sight! The keyblade wielder and his friends should be appearing soon."

Captain Hook's face turned red in rage and he opened his mouth to say something.

"I -"

"_LEAVE!"_

He scrambled out the door with Mr. Smee following closely behind.

Maleficent turned to Kei and moved towards her, taking a hold of her chin she made Kei look up into her eyes, "You will be very useful to me."

Kei glared at her, "And if I don't want to help you?"

The gem began glowing again and the Sorceress smiled evilly, "You don't have a choice, now do you?"

* * *

***-* If you made it to the bottom of this page, congratulations. You win a creampuff oAo!**


	2. The Old Man

**Chapter 2 came out so quickly XD! And I think I forgot to do the Disclaimer in the last chapter so..**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Kingdom Hearts (Unfortunately..) Anyways, enjoy :3**

* * *

In the end, Kei had ended up stuck in the room along with the evil sorceress, Maleficent. What was she to do anyways? Jump off the boat and swim for land she didn't know the location of? Oooh, what's next; a fairy sprinkles sparkly powder on you and suddenly you can fly? Well, it didn't seem impossible considering that a creepy old hag had a magical glowing green staff.

She could see night was falling upon them, and soon the moon and stars would be out. Kei wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been here, nor had she figured out _how _she got here, but she presumed it had been a couple of hours now. After Maleficent had threatened her she had ended up on the floor in a corner of the cabin. She felt safe in the corner, where she had no need to watch her back. She was somewhat sore from sitting on the floor though…

Her train of thought once again drifted to the main problem. How had she gotten here? One moment she was falling asleep after getting her daily medicine, and the next she was waking up on a pirate ship! Or maybe this was all a dream? To test her theory, Kei reached over and pinched the skin on her arm, hard. She flinched and she moodily stared at the ground when she realized, no, she was not dreaming.

Her attention was brought to the door when it opened quite suddenly, and a boy around her age walked in. She watched as he walked over to where Kairi lay on the couch, and noticed how he had a caring look in his eyes as he gazed at her. But his look hardened and he looked up at Maleficent, "So Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?"

Maleficent spoke, "Precisely."

"And her heart was..."

"Taken by the Heartless no doubt."

Heartless? What's a Heartless? Kei had no time to think over the thought as the boy spoke again.

"Tell me! What can I do?" A desperate and determined look passed over his face.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them princesses of heart. Gather them together, and the door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now I will grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless," Maleficent stated matter-of-factly. As she said that though, a dark and sinister look crossed her face. What was that old lady planning?

Maleficent held out her staff and the boy started glowing green. Kei's attention was worn out and she decided to ask Kairi a few questions.

'Hey Kairi?'

_Yes?_

'Do you know a boy with um...silver hair?' Kei blinked owlishly when she realized she hadn't noticed the strange hair color before.

_Ah! You mean Riku? Yes, he's one of my friends!_

'Well, he's out here talking about getting your heart back from the Heartless or something… Not to freak you out or anything but I think he's slowly being dragged into a dark plot without realizing it.' Kei sweat-dropped.

_What?! Oh no…poor Riku!_

Kei could almost imagine the worried look passing over the girl's face. Then a thought crossed her mind, 'Hey Kairi? How'd your body end up like that anyways?'

_Huh? Oh...I'm not really sure actually. Riku, Sora, and I were building a raft back home, and that night there was a terrible storm. I was worried about the raft so I went out to the island where we had been working on it to check if it was alright. But I remember these little shadow things with glowing yellow eyes appearing and the next thing I know I'm like this. It was completely dark and silent until you came along…_

She blinked. So some 'Heartless' took Kairi's heart and those shadow things appeared, they must be the Heartless Maleficent mentioned. 'I wonder how I'm able to communicate with you.'

_I don't know. But I do admit, it's nice having someone to talk to. _A small relieved giggle resounded in Kei's head.

Kei chuckled out loud. This caught the attention of the boy, Riku, and Maleficent.

"Dear child, talking to Kairi again are we?"

At this comment Riku's look sharpened and he turned fully towards Kei, "Talking to Kairi? How is that possible? She doesn't have her heart and is completely immobile! And what is this little girl doing here anyways?"

A dark look crossed Kei's face, "Little? Says the one with an old man's hair color."

She looked at him challengingly. A tick mark appeared on his head. He opened his mouth to speak but Maleficent cut him off, "Now now, children. Riku this dear child seems to have appeared on this ship out of thin air. And what's more interesting is that she is able to communicated with Kairi's heart. It seems all too good to be true, yes?"

Kei glared as Maleficent gave a fake smile. Feeling childish, she huffed and turned around to face the corner, her back facing towards them. She heard footsteps walk quickly toward her. Her shoulder was grabbed and she was forced to turn around to look at the snarling face of Riku. But before he could say anything to her she snapped and said in a dangerously low voice, "Don't touch me, old man."

A dark look crossed Riku's face but Maleficent's voice stopped him from doing whatever he had planned on doing, "My boy, I believe the Keyblade Wielder will be here soon. Why not show him an old friend's face?"

Riku's face became stoic and he stood up straight, "Heartless! Come fourth!"

About five Heartless appeared from the wooden floors and marched over to where Kairi lay on the couch. They began lifting her up and carrying her out of the cabin.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Kei quickly stood up to intercept but she quickly fell. Darn it, she had forgotten she still wasn't quite used to her legs yet.

Riku didn't even spare her a second glance and followed the Heartless out of the room. She gave a growl and tried to stand up again, but suddenly she glowed green, floated in midair, and then was flung against the wall. Exhaustion and dizziness swept over her.

"My child, there is no need to rush. Take your time, enjoy yourself." And with that Maleficent disappeared from the room.

Kai glared but her vision soon began turning black. Even if she could walk, she realized that she lacked much endurance and willpower. She just hoped she'd wake up in time to help Kairi.

**XXXX**

A soft groan escaped Kei's lips as she opened her eyes. She looked around the cabin in confusion, and then she remembered where she was. She gasped and sat up quickly, but had to pause to let a wave of dizziness pass.

'Kairi?'

No answer. She guessed when her body and Kairi's body were too far apart she couldn't hear Kairi, nor could Kairi hear her.

She slowly stood up and balanced herself on the wall with her right hand. Taking a few steps to wake up her legs, she looked towards the door. She wasn't sure what she should do, nor did she know what was out there. But she knew that in the short time she knew Kairi, she personally liked her. She was nice, and didn't deserve to have her body towed around like that, nor should she be in the clutches of that conspiring sorceress.

So, taking her hand off the wall she began walking as quickly as she could to the door. She noticed the old plank she had used earlier to make her way to this room. Thinking it was the best she had, she grabbed it.

But before she could do anything, the door began opening. Kei readied herself against the wall and hit the head of whoever came in. A yelp resounded in the cabin, then a thud as the person fell to the floor. She looked down and saw Mr. Smee. Looking around quickly she noticed some convenient rope lying on the floor in one of the corners. Grabbing it she tied up Mr. Smee.

He groaned and finally opened his eyes a few moments later. He quickly became nervous when he saw her standing in front of him with her weapon across her shoulder. Trying to run to warn the Captain he noticed he was tied up. Looking back up at her he noticed a mischievous glint her in her eyes.

"So, Mr. Smee. You wouldn't happen to know where Kairi is would you?" She smiled.

"N-no! I could never tell you! The C-captain would make me walk the plank!"

"I suppose your Captain is too stupid to put her in a cell in the ship or something huh?"

Smee glares, "No, no! The Captain is smart! He put her in a cell beneath the ship!" It took him a minute to realize what he'd said.

Kei smiles, "Thank you Smee, have a good day."

With that she rushed out of the room and onto the deck. She whacked a Heartless over his head and made her way carefully down the stairs. Looking around the deck she noticed the Heartless that were milling around before had now directed their gazes at her. She swallowed nervously and made her way to the stairs that led below-deck.

Kei continued to make her way down the stairs carefully, and almost tripped when she made it to the bottom. She walked quietly down a hall to her left. Heartless appeared before her and she readied herself for the inevitable battle. But suddenly a small bolt of lightning hit the Heartless from above. She straightened back up and looked around in confusion. There was a boy with brown spikey hair, a duck, a dog (standing on two feet and wearing clothes, mind you), and...was that boy _flying_? She gaped openly but turned her attention to the duck when he spoke.

"Who're you?!"

Kei blinked and couldn't help but asking, "Since when can ducks talk?"

The duck's face turned red and he huffed angrily. The floating boy zoomed in closer to her, "How did you get here? You weren't here when I got shut in the cellar back here."

Kei's eye twitched, "Why is that any of _your _business?"

"Ah, well," a voice snapped her out of her glaring contest with the floating boy and she looked over to the boy with spikey hair, "I don't know who you are, but you don't seem like a Heartless. My name is Sora!"

'This guy is way too nice. Wait, Sora?'

The duck straightened up, "I'm Donald Duck!"

"Goofy!" The dog spoke up.

"And I'm Peter Pan!" Peter Pan floated back over to Sora's side.

I pursed my lips in thought, "Wait, so _you're_ Sora? Kairi told me about you."

He perked up, "You talked to Kairi? Wait, but how? She doesn't have her heart!"

"I wish I knew, trust me. All I know is that when I'm near her body I can hear her and talk to her. Oh, and I'm Kei."

He looked about ready to say something but more Heartless appeared. A giant key appeared in his hands and he got into a fighting stance.

Kei raised an eyebrow, 'You don't see that every day.'

She gritted her teeth and slashed at the Heartless with her trusty wooden plank. The group of four raced down the hall, and she decided to follow them. Kei had a feeling they had the same goal in mind; finding Kairi.

A yellow glow appeared in front of the group beckoning them and it pointed at a certain spot in the ceiling. When Kei got closer she noticed the yellow glow had a body, 'A fairy?'

She looked up and noticed grated material in one corner of the ceiling. Suddenly she heard a girl's voice.

"Peter? Peter Pan?"

"Wendy!"

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!

A worried look crossed Peter Pan's face. "What? I'll be right up there! Just hold on!"

Suddenly, Sora spoke up. "Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Is there another girl in there with you?"

"Oh, why, yes. She seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch."

An excited look crossed Sora's face and Kei stiffened. Without waiting for the group to do anything she raced off back to the deck. Dodging and jumping over Heartless she raced through the halls looking for the stairs. When she finally found them she rushed up to them. She paused at the top when she noticed how many more Heartless had appeared.

Kei scowled and whacked one that had jumped at her. When a Heartless grabbed onto her leg she shook it off. Taking a deep breath, she then plunged into the sea of Heartless, hitting, clawing, and dodging them. She saw some Heartless take Kairi into the Captain's cabin, and followed after.

When she made it inside the cabin, Riku stood in the middle of the room. He glared at Kei, "Well well well, looks like Maleficent's little pet escaped."

Kei glared back but turned to look when Sora and his gang ran into the room.

"Riku!"

Riku made a move to grab Kairi, but before he could Kei managed to get a hold of her. She noticed the little fairy from earlier. Suddenly a crazy idea came to her mind. Kei grabbed the fairy and shook her over Kairi, who began to float immediately.

'Okay, sparkly powder that makes you fly. Check.'

Riku turned to her with a scowl and he begins to step towards her. Kei was trapped. There wasn't anywhere to go.

'So, I fell asleep in the hospital where I hadn't moved for ten years, woke up on a pirate ship, met a talking dog, a duck with an attitude, a floating boy, a fairy, an evil sorceress, and a boy who can wield a keyblade. Great. Now what?'

As if someone was finding great amusement in making weird things happen to her, a distorted crack appeared in the air beside her. She gaped, and Riku made to grab her. Kei took a hold of Kairi's wrist and pulled her floating body with her towards the distorted crack. Finally Kei did something any person who wasn't sane would do, she ran through the crack. As the strange portal began to disappear she turned back and yelled, "See ya later old man!"

* * *

**According to my first reviewer, bribery is not needed XD So instead I'll give everyone free pixel bonbons~!**


	3. The Willow Tree

**YESSSS CHAPTER 3! I wonder how many of you would believe me if I told you I write these chapters between the times of 2AM - 6AM..I have school starting soon though. So I'll be whipped back into a normal sleep schedule..(hopefully.) Anyways..Enjoy XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would prank Riku and dye his hair pink. (because im evil like that..)

* * *

Kei stumbled as she landed on soft, green grass. Blinking she looked behind her to find the distortion had disappeared. Well, at least she was safe. She looked over to her left to find Kairi still floating on her back beside her.

'Kairi?'

_Kei! Oh thank goodness! I tried talking to you and you wouldn't answer! I was worried something had happened to you.._

Kei sighed in relief at finding out she could once again hear Kairi, 'Er yeah, some things happened..Oh! I met a boy named Sora; spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes?'

_You met Sora? How was he? Was he okay? Ohh I hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble.._

Kei sweatdropped, 'Well I can assure you he's doing his best to get you back.'

_That Sora…_ She heard a sigh resound in her head. _By the way, what happened?_  
_  
_'Well I ran off to find you after Riku took your body out to the deck, and when I finally found you the pirates came and took you back to the Captain's cabin. So I ran back there, followed by Sora and his weird…er…friends,' she thought about what else had happened after that, ' and It looked like Riku was about ready to take off with you, so I sprinkled some of this fairy's sparkly dust on you so your body could float. Finally, when I thought I was about to be caught this weird distorted crack in the air appeared and I ran into it with your body and it closed behind me. Now…I'm not sure where we are actually.' Kei looked around at mentioning the last part.

Where were they? There were trees everywhere, for as far as she could see. The trees surrounded a very quaint river. In the middle of it all was a large, and old tree. Taking a closer look she deduced it must be a Weeping Willow, by the way the leaves were hanging down on vines, as if it were crying.

Deciding sitting around wasn't going to do anything, and noticing the night sky would soon be overrun with the morning sun, she took a hold of Kairi's wrist and made her way over to the tree. She pushed aside the leaves gently and strode under the canopy to the trunk of the tree. Sighing she plopped down on one of the large roots and leaned back against the aging bark.

_Kei?_

'Hmmm?'

_You know a bit about me, how about telling me about yourself? Like…things you enjoy?_

Kei thought hard, it was hard to choose something because it had been so many years since she had actually seen the real outdoors. She never got to experience a lot of things like most kids - then a memory hit her, 'Gingerbread. I loved the gingerbread cookies my mother made me.'

_Gingerbread cookies? That does sound like a thing to enjoy. Why do you like them so much?_

'I guess they remind me of warmth. And love, of home, and my family. The taste was really exhilarating, too. It was unique, and at the same time welcoming.'

_Hmmmm~ Well, what is your family like?_

Kei frowned, 'Who knows? It's been a long time since I've seen them. I remember them as kind people who loved me, supported me, but people can change in a second. Things happen as well to influence the thoughts of change... Humans are interesting like that I suppose.'

_True, but there are those you can always trust, no matter what. Whatever happens, it's comforting to know those people will still be there for you. Like Riku and Sora. I know things are happening but in the end it'll all turn out alright! I know it will!_

Kei couldn't help but smile at Kairi's enthusiasm, and could only wish she knew what having someone she could trust was like. It had been so long since she felt the feeling of having someone to love, friends, family, and so on. Was it even possible for her anymore?

A strong wind suddenly blew through the vines and leaves. "Child, of course it's possible! Listen with your heart, and you will understand!"

Kei screeched in surprise and almost fell off the root she was sitting on. She looked around with wide eyes to see who had spoken; but saw no one.

"Up here child, up here! Why, you younglings are so unimaginative these days; you only look right and left, never up or down!"

Kei jumped when she heard the voice and turned and looked up to where she believed she had heard it. There, engraved in the tree, was the face of an old woman.

"My, what a sight you are child! I had wondered who the strange soul had belonged to! You entered not from a world around us, but a completely different dimension altogether! And sensing the distress of your soul I used some of my old magic to open up a rift between worlds to help you out!"

She stared as the mouth on the woman's face moved and _talked _to her. Wait. "Wait, you were the one who caused that weird crack to appear?"

The old face crinkled into a smile and laughed, "Of course child! And you may call me Grandmother Willow. I'm just your regular, everyday, helpful spirit!"

_Kei? What's going on? I heard you yell out._

'To be quite blunt, I'm talking to a tree.'

_A…tree?_

Grandmother Willow laughed again, "Yes, a tree I am! And how interesting it is, this girl has no heart, and yet you can communicate with her."

_You can hear me?_

Kei blinked when she realized something, "And my thoughts, too?"

"Yes, yes! Now what kind of Grandmother would I be if I could not learn to read the hearts of my lovely grandchildren!"

She gaped, "Grandchildren?"

"You are of this Earth, which is filled with many living things, are you not? Then you are my grandchildren! For as long as you are living and a part of this Earth, I will watch over you."

Kei had never known her Grandmother, she wondered if all grandmothers acted like this one did. If so, then she wouldn't have minded knowing the Grandmother she never got to meet.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps alerted her and she turned around quickly. Behind her, looking at Kei curiously, was a woman. She had long black hair, dark skin, and wore some sort of tan dress.

"Oh hello there, it seems you've met Grandmother Willow," she smiled. "My name is Pocahontas."

She nodded, a bit confused, "Kei," she then looked at Kairi, "and that's Kairi."

Pocahontas looked at the tree in thought, "But how strange, do you know them Grandmother Willow?"

The tree laughed. "They are my grandchildren! Of course I know them! But never mind that," Grandmother Willow turned her face to look at Kei, "child, what is life to you?"

Kei's eyebrows knitted together at the question, "It's something that is there, but it can quickly be taken away from you. And in the end you only end up regretting everything..."

Pocahontas jumped in, "Thats not true! Look around you, at the life before you. The trees whisper sweet words, the leaves rustle in excitement, the sky is above you - there as a goal to surpass! And there is other life," a hummingbird sped up beside her and a raccoon felt out of the branches from above the tree, "whether in the form of animals, plants, or souls!"

Animals began appearing from the long grass, bushes, pond, and trees. They all stared in wonder at the strange human girl they had never seen before.

Pocahontas continued, "The moon shines with beauty, as the sun shines with greatness! Nothing is less, nothing is more and everything is equal; whether large or small."

A few birds appeared in front of Kei and began pulling on her sleeves with their feet, so she stood up. The hummingbird flew up to her and put a flower in her hair, then looked sharply at the raccoon. The raccoon smiled sheepishly and handed an apple to Kei. Pocahontas then grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the river. Fish were jumping out of the water in arcs as squirrels ran around the edges picking up acorns.

Pocahontas then brought her up to the water's surface and pointed. When Kei looked in she saw a girl with plain brown eyes and brown hair staring back at her. But she noticed something she had never seen before in her eyes, a glint. A glint of what? She wasn't sure, but it gave her a warm feeling. Then Pocahontas pointed at the sky and a wind once again blew through the clearing.

The sky was, in essence, beautiful. The sun had made its way to the tip of the land, and the sky had a golden glow to it. Streaks of white ran in certain places, and the sounds of the singing birds filled the air. The only difference was, this time she could see the birds.

"See," Pocahontas spoke, "do not doubt the life you have yet to see. And while you can, enjoy it, love it, and never stop painting your life with the colors of the wind."

"She is right! Listen to the world around you and the spirits will guide you!" Grandmother Willow laughed and a smile lit up her face.

So this was what it felt like to experience new things, to experience life. The warmth of the sun, the beauty of the sky, the rustling of life throughout the land. It was, how to put it, exciting.

Another gust of wind blew and Pochahontas stopped and stood still, as if she was listening to it speak to her. Her eyes opened, "Something is coming." She ran over to the tree and began climbing the branches to the top.

"What do you see child?"

Pocahontas's voice came down through the leaves, "Clouds! Strange clouds."

'Kairi?'

_Hmmm~?_

'I think I understand now, what you said earlier. Maybe I will meet people who I can trust. Hopefully, some day.'

A giggle, _Well you can start with me! Friends, right?_

Kei nodded, as if Kairi could see her approval, 'Right.'

But, unfortunately, as always, her mood had to be ruined by _something._ As Pocahontas climbed her way back down the tree around 5 shadows appeared in the ground.

'Heartless. Great.'

She heard Pocahontas gasp, "What _are_ those?"

Kei prepared to take action and looked for a weapon she could use, but before she could even find something some vines from Grandmother Willow whipped out and hit the Heartless dead on. They disappeared instantly and Grandmother Willow huffed, "What dark creatures they were. And there are more! Headed towards your village child! Go! Hurry!"

Pochahontas gasped and took off running to a canoe in the river below.

"Child, why don't you go with her? I feel you may be able to help, I will watch over your friend until you return. Also, there is another strange aura with the Heartless; it is dark but not completely overtaken. Now, please hurry! And remember, listen!" And with that the face of Grandmother Willow sunk back into the tree, and it was once again silent.

Kei raced towards Pocahontas and climbed quickly into the canoe, "Maybe now is a bad time to be mentioning that I don't have a weapon other than an old wooden plank?"

Pocahontas thought for a moment, "We can get you a spear back at my village. But we must hurry!" And she began to guide the canoe through the water down the river.

'Great, an upgrade.'

Heartless appeared in the water around the canoe, and Kei went into action. She wacked a few on their heads with the wooden plank and kicked a few others. They turned down a bend in the river and she could see a campfire as well as hear the sounds of fighting. Pocahontas quickly pulled up beside the land and hopped out, followed by Kei. She grabbed a spear from one of the first huts she came across and tossed it to Kei, while grabbing her own.

'Thanks for everything Good ol' Plank.' Then she threw it over her shoulder and went for the nearest Heartless. She stabbed it through its middle and it vanished.

'I don't exactly have a goal do I… Okay, protect Pocahontas's tribe, run away from Riku, keep Kairi safe. Seems legit.'

She spun in a 360 degree circle when she was surrounded by Heartless. She succeeded in making them vanish, but she became dizzy and would've fallen on her butt if an arm hadn't caught her. She looked up to see a man holding her up.

He spoke, "Are you the friend my daughter, Pocahontas was talking about?"

Kei could nodded and stepped away when she could see her vision evening out. It seemed all the Heartless had finally disappeared from the village.

"I am the Chief of this village. It seems those shadows came from the camp set up by the white men farther off near the shore."

"We want you to help join the party to take them out," Pocahontas walked up, "apparently the Heartless are being led by someone with silver hair. And he's working with a greedy, greedy man that only came here for gold."

'Silver hair? Ohh, it's the Old Man,' Kei sighed.

Kei nodded acceptance to Procahontas's proposal. The chief nodded and turned around, "Prepare quickly! We fight when the moon rises!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered behind him.

Kei's eye twitched as she spoke, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Good question. What ****_have_**** you gotten yourself into Kei? And free pixel-macaroons for anyone who made it this far 3 And yes, I put in the Pocahontas Universe XD I'm gonna try doing a more unique story line, its tiring to read the same story line with an OC following behind in it. By the way, I am not going to include John Smith oAo Sorry..if that makes anyone sad XD And how did I do with this chapter .? Good, bad? Did I rush it? I had to do some research for Grandmother Willow's personality, I wanted to try to get it right xD Same with Pocahontas.. Anyways, I'll stop talking now XD Thanks for reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pocahontas. Disney does, woohoo.


	4. The Plum

**I'm so sorrrrry~! It's been like a week since I updated, which actually isn't a long time..but I felt bad! School started this week for me, and I've been completely exhausted because I had to force my sleep schedule to change in like, one night. I've been basically been coming home, falling asleep from 5 - 8, waking up, eating supper, and then going back to bed until the next morning XD I've been worried about homework too..because I'm taking AP Gov/Politics this semester..Luckily I have two art classes too and they don't alot of homework. OKAY! Once again, sorry. (Gonna stop talking now) Oh wait, before I forget, I keep forgetting to do this..**

**AlpacasRule: Thankyou for reviewing so much XD You have no idea how happy it makes me to see your reviews. But yeah, I plan to do some unique worlds not original to the actual game. It'll be interesting, that's for sure XD**

**Also thankyou to M, Riiot, Shadowman-DDT, and Mizu-Matters :3 Seriously guys, thankyou! OwO**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pocahontas or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Leaves rustled as the many Natives crept through the bushes and trees. Some held spears, some held bows, others were prepared to fight with sharpened rocks if need be. Symbols made with war paint adorned their faces, and determination filled their eyes with courage. The Chief, Pocahontas's father, lead the group, and Pocahontas was close behind, followed by Kei and the many others.

Kei was a bit worried about Kairi, she had left her body with Grandmother Willow, and as much as she trusted the old tree she couldn't help but feel anxious about it. Anything could happen. She decided that, as soon as this was all over, she would make sure to go back and check on Kairi. She had some questions for Grandmother Willow as well, questions about what had caused the start of this adventure and if she had a purpose on this journey. She stepped on a prickly piece of acorn.

She flinched, 'Hopefully we'll finish this up quickly. And if I'm lucky I won't run into Riku, if he really is even there.'

Up ahead she noticed that Pocahontas had sped up to talk with her father. Kei moved a bit faster to see if she could catch up enough to be able to hear their conversation.

"Father, what will we do with the man who has caused all of this when we capture him?"

Her father said something, but she had moved behind again so she couldn't hear what he said.

Frustrated, Kei moved up quicker again.

Pocahontas gasped, "Kill him?! Father, no! Killing has never helped anyone! If you must kill him, then kill me instead!"

Kei could not see the Chief's face as he looked ahead, but heard the stern tone in his voice, "Stand back Pocahontas, and let us do what we must."

Pocahontas wore an expression of betrayal and helplessness and rushed off into the woods. Kei wasn't sure what to think, should she go after her? But before she had time to contemplate the decision, a large amount of Heartless appeared before the Chief.

The Chief signaled for his men to spread out, and hide within the plant-life to prepare for an attack. She hadn't even realized it, but the camp of the greedy man she had heard about was right ahead. Smoke billowed into the air, and farther off where the ocean was she could see large ships. A disgusting stench suddenly hit her nose, but she was unsure of the source.

Wrinkling her nose she crouched behind a bush as the Chief stood tall before the Heartless. A man walked out of the camp and stood behind the Heartless. By his expensive looking purple outfit and neatly done hair, she assumed this was the man the Natives loathed so much. She didn't blame them; he didn't look like the type of guy she'd like to come across.

Kei noticed some movement behind the man, and when she looked over she saw the person she wanted to see the least, Riku.

'Greattttt. Now introducing, the Old Man!' She rolled her eyes. Maybe if she was lucky and smooth enough, she could stay out of his sight.

The chief spoke, "I ask of you to leave this land immediately. You are not welcome here, and if you refuse then we will take desperate measures."

The purple-man scoffed, "Me? Leave this land? When it is just _filled _with treasure? Blasphemy!"

"Governor Ratcliffe," Kei jumped when she heard Riku speak, "allow me to take care of them."

The greedy man, otherwise known as Governor Ratcliffe, rolled his eyes and nodded while walking back to the camp, "Yes yes, do whatever my boy."

Kei stiffened when Riku stepped forward and crossed his arms, "Have you seen two girls named Kei and Kairi?"

"No."

A look flashed across Riku's face, he knew the Chief was lying, "Fine, I'll let them take care of you then." He nodded towards the Heartless, turned around, and walked back to the camp.

'You lousy jerk!'

The Chief signaled for the others to begin moving towards the camp while a few more rushed out to meet the Heartless head-on with him. Kei wasn't sure which way to go, but she assumed the Chief could take care of himself so she moved towards the camp with the rest of the men.

Her plan was to avoid Riku at all costs, and to go for Governor Ratcliffe just because she didn't like the type of purple he wore. What? It was an annoying purple. And she figured since she lured the Heartless and Riku here it was the least she could do.

She heard the bowmen pull back the strings on their bows, and then the attack began. Battle cries were thrown up to the heavens as men rushed into the camp. Arrows and spears caused the Heartless to dissipate, only for more to take their place; but the men were undaunted, courageous, and kept moving forward, even if it was a centimeter at a time.

These people had Kei's respect, if anything. She took a deep breath, stood up, and ran towards the fighting. She lashed out with her spear and managed to cut down a few of the Heartless. More took their place, but like the men around her, she kept taking steps forward.

'Never give up, right?'

She noticed a flash of silver from the corner of her eyes and assuming it was Riku, she ninja-rolled behind a white tent. Peeping out, she discovered it was indeed Riku. One of the natives had engaged in battle with him, and using this as her chance, she slipped by the both of them and ran towards the tent that looked bigger and more extravagant than all the others. If Mr. Greedy was anywhere, it was there.

Along the way a few Heartless appeared, but most of them were back fighting the natives, so she didn't have much trouble. Though she was losing energy, and fast. Darn her lack of endurance! She reached the tent, though a bit out of breath. Breathing heavily, she peeked inside and saw the man she was looking for. It looked like...like…he was bragging about himself in a gold-rimmed mirror.

'This guy has some major problems…' Kei sweatdropped.

She slipped inside and began tip-toeing towards him, unfortunately though, she kicked the side of a couch by accident. Kei froze as well as the Governor. He whooshed around and glared at her.

"Well well well, what do we have here! A little insect it seems!"

Kei glared at him, "Well at least I'm not an oversized plum."

His face turned the deepest shade of red she had ever seen, and he quickly drew a sword from its sheath on his belt, "What did you say?!"

"Plum plum, Mr. Plum. Oversized plum, dried up plum. A plum full of nothing but greed for treasure that doesn't exist! Plum plum! Mr. Plum!"

She wasn't sure if it was possible, but somehow his face turned even redder. He took a step towards her and raised his sword. Kei widened her eyes and tried jumping out of the way. The sword still nicked her on her arm though. She flinched at the stinging of the small cut. But now she had the man figured out, his weakness was his temper. It only took that one strike to understand that his temper controlled his actions. She looked around to see if there was anything in the tent she could use to her advantage.

'No, no, no, nope, nu uh, n - ooh! Perfect~!'

"PLUM! MR. PLUM!" Then she turned around and ran just as his sword came down and ripped the cushions on the couch she was just beside.

'Whoops, that was close..'

"Plum~!" She heard a mirror crash behind her. 'This guy should learn to take care of his things..'

She reached the edge of the tent and turned around, breathing heavily once again. He stopped as well and glared at her.

Kei smiled sweetly, "Plum."

Governor Ratcliffe yelled out in rage and swung his sword down. Kei ducked, grabbed the frying pain on the table near her, and moved to his right side. And then she whacked him, right in his face. He dropped his sword and looked like he was trying to gather himself, as he was stumbling around dizzily. She whacked him again, and then he was out cold on the ground.

Kei chuckled, "SUCKER!" She stuck her tongue out at his unconscious body.

'Now…rope, rope. Where are you rope?' She spotted the item of her current interest hanging from a hook attached to one of the supports holding the tent up. She skipped over and pulled it off its hook and then skipped back to Mr. Greedy Plum.

'Hmmm..' She wrapped the rope around him and the leg of one of his couches and tied it as tight as she could. Kei never really had learned to do good knots. She just randomly stuck the end of the rope into openings. 'Perfect.'

Kei looked at the sword he had dropped. She crouched down and grabbed the gold handle of the sword and picked it up. The weight was too much for her though, and she dropped it and tore a hole in the wall of the tent.

"Oops." Shrugging, she decided she would stick to her frying pan.

She trotted out of the tent and saw the Chief in battle with one of the bigger Heartless. She noticed one coming up from behind him and rushed forward to intercept. She whacked it in the face with the frying pan just as she had done with the Governor.

The Chief turned around, "I thank you for your help."

Kei looked him in the eye, "I'll tell you where I have the Governor tied up if you promise me you won't hurt him in any fashion."

A small bit of anger crossed his face. He thought for a moment, "I will have to agree. We need that man out of here at all costs."

"He's in the big tent back behind me, you'll know it's the right one when you see a huge tear in the tent."

The Chief nodded and signaled for a few men to follow him, while the others stayed behind and fought the Heartless.

'Speaking of Heartless, where is the Old Ma-' A hand grabbed her collar and pulled her backwards. She landed on her back with a grunt of pain.

'That's one more bruise for the list. And speak of the Oldies and they shall come.'

She looked up at a glaring Riku. His arms were crossed in front of him as if he were waiting for her to say something to him, "Where's Kairi?"

Kei glared back, "Old men should mind their own business."

A dark look crossed his face and he reached down and picked her up by her collar, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Kei smiled a sweet smile for the second time that day, "Because you have silver hair and you're grouchy. Therefore, you are old, _Old Man._"

He scowled, "Tell me where Kairi is!"

"Why? So you can stupidly hand her over to that evil Sorceress that you _think _is trying to help you?"

"Don't question my decision! I'm only trying to help Kairi!"

"Too bad, I don't believe what you're doing is correct. So I'm saving her _myself_. By the way, I don't think I ever introduced myself. My name is Kei; it's so very _not _nice to meet you." Kei took a swipe at his face with the frying pan.

Caught off guard, he dropped her and took a clumsy step back. He quickly recovered, though, and lunged for her, and she rolled to the right. She jumped up and started running towards the entrance to the camp. She looked back to see Pocahontas intercepting Riku.

"I heard what about the deal you made with my father Kei! I thank you, now please go! Grandmother Willow wants to help you escape! It's the least I could do!"

Kei stopped and stared, her mouth hanging open, "But -"

"RUN!"

Snapping out of her dazed state she turned and ran towards the forest. She was worried, her endurance was already extremely low, and she wasn't sure if she could make it back to the old tree without passing out. Then she remembered the canoe, she didn't know how to swim nor could she use a canoe! She never learned how! Kei figured she'd have to figure it out when she got there.

She couldn't believe Pocahontas was risking herself for her, it wasn't worth it. But she couldn't complain, because she knew there was no time. So she ran. She swore she'd get stronger, and then be able to defend herself and Kairi better. She wasn't sure why she had ended up back there on that ship, and didn't know why all these things were happening, but she did know that Kairi was in danger, so she'd do her best to protect her.

Dark shapes appeared on the ground, and were chasing her on all sides. She jumped over the shadows as they became solid forms. Unfortunately, one of the Heartless managed to scratch her ankle with its claws. Another took advantage of her clumsy steps and tripped her. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. The little breath she had was knocked out of her and she gasped, trying to gain it back.

Two feet appeared in front of her and she looked up to see Riku.

"Why don't you figure out that what you're doing is wrong?" she gasped out.

He remained silent as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. He locked her in a tough grip as she struggled.

"I won't let the likes of you stop me!" Kei elbowed him in the gut, and he grunted in pain. His grip loosened, so she tore out of it and began running towards the upcoming river. She looked at the canoe then the water.

'How am I going to get back to Grandmother Willow?'

More Heartless appeared behind her and she began backing up. Riku started stepping closer to her, and she backed up more, accidently going over the side of the land. Shocked, her body began falling towards the water underneath it; but instead of landing in the dark, cold substance, she landed on something soft. She felt whatever she landed on begin to move down the river, and she stared at Riku as he stared back with a shocked face.

Kei looked down to see brown, brown fur. And tails. Otters? The otters used themselves to create a raft for her?

She couldn't help but chuckle at the strange act of kindness, "Thank you."

One of them chattered, then saluted her and began propelling itself forward with the rest of the group. Luckily, the trip from the shore to the next wasn't too long, and she could see the tall branches of Grandmother Willow in the distance. She sighed and leaned back to catch her breath.

She heard the chattering of the otters and sat back up. They were floating next to the shore, so she stepped off carefully. She nodded to them in thanks again and began walking up to the old tree.

A ripple of wind shifted through the leaves, "Child, you are here! Thank goodness you are alright."

Kei nodded at the old face on the tree. She blinked when she looked around and couldn't find Kairi, "Where's Kairi?"

"Oh! Yes, yes! Here you are child," a vine of leaves reached out and held a bracelet made out of one of the vines of the tree, and it had a leaf attached to it as well. On the leaf a 'K' was inscripted in it, "I figured it would be a lot of trouble towing her body around with you, so I sealed it in this leaf. You can still hear her as well! Make sure to never lose this bracelet."

'Kairi?'

_Oh! Kei! Grandmother Willow explained to me what had happened, and that she sealed my body in the bracelet. Anyways, are you okay?_

'Yup, somehow.'

Kei heard the footsteps behind her, and she turned around to see a hand reaching out to her. Gasping, she stepped back. A vine from the tree whipped out and hit Riku in the stomach, and he flew back. Water soaked his clothes, skin, and hair. He glared.

Kei slipped on the bracelet, "What's wrong Old man? Don't like baths?"

A warm chuckle passed through the roots of the tree, "Now child, while I have him under control, hurry to the next world!"

A distorted crack like the one she saw on the pirate ship appeared in the air behind her, "Thank you!"

Kei ran into the portal, and she heard the parting words of Grandmother Willow, "Listen to your heart, you will understand~"

And then the portal closed.

* * *

**Let's see..we've done Bonbons, cookies, and macaroons. Ooh, have some pixelated Dangos then :D And thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
